Terror On Board
by jhenybadefan
Summary: What would You think when your friends set you up for the best vacations of your live and it certainley turns out being a complete nightmare? Here follow the gang and discover how fate gives them an experience that will mark them for the rest of their lives, if they even get out, ALIVE! yeah summary sucks but my 1st fanf so read it itll impress you! By the way Rating may change
1. Introduction

"**Terror On Board"**

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

Jade West

Beck Oliver

Tori Vega

Cat Valentine

Robbie Shapiro

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS**

MIKE FARIS

TONY SHIELDS

_**AND THE REST OF THE CREW MEMBERS OF TAKING CONTROL OF THE CRUISE**_

(So u can imagine them a Little better her are some simple details: they are like below the age of 30, so they are Young and good looking but they are obviously bad guys)

**Summary:**

The gang decides to make it up to Jade for giving up her chance to shine and letting tori perform at the platinum awards, taking her on the best vacations of their lives, or sooo they thought…Will they be able to get out safe without risking their lives, or the question is, ¿Will they be able to save Jade from danger?, ….Yeah i know i suck at summaries but its much better than it seems…..


	2. Best Vacations Ever!

**Hey guys its my first chapter i really hope u like it so please take it easy, pleaseee. after Reading my whole story completely you wont regret it, i promise**

**Jades P.O.V**

Its been weeks since I witnessed Beck trying to kiss Tori, since he gaved me that smile that wakes up the butterflies I feel in my stomach, but Im trying my best to not let it show, and well succesfully I've been handling it very well, since I am holding a grudge on him since that moment, I mean lets face it, if he did that, its obviously because he doesn't love me anymore, so why trying? Why risking another heart break?.

'_**Riiiinggggggg**_ (The bell, last day of school, hello Vacations)

**No bodies P.O.V**

'_Finally summer vacations, at last!' _Jade was thinking to herself, but was interupted when the gang gathered around her by her locker.

" Hi Jadey!" Exclaimed a very happy cat

"Hey" said a bored jade, as usual.

"What are you planning to do this summer?" asked tori, mean while everyone, including beck, were waiting to hear the answer.

"Mmmm, nothing, I guess." Then she gets intimidated by the look of her friends "May i ask why the sudden stares, and questions, its getting really disturbing!" exclaimed a very irritated Jade.

"Oh yeah, sorry" responded everyone at the same time.

"It's just that we were wondering if you wanted to join us on a cruise trip to the Bahamas, So what do you think? If you come, we'll promise to make it your Best Vacations Ever!" says tori, with a lot of hope in her eyes.

"And what makes you think it'll be my best vacations ever?" Jade asked raising her pierced eyebrow

Then Beck says "Look, we just want to make it up to you for letting Tori perform at the platinum awards"

"Don't worry, she already made it up to me" Says Jade quietly looking at the ground.

" ¿But how?" asked a now, very confused Andre.

Jade looked up to Beck, then to Tori, "By rejecting Beck's kiss" Everyone stood there shocked by what they just Heard including Beck and tori.

"H-h-how did you know about t-that?" Beck stuttered

"Well, Cat left the web chat open, a-and I witnessed everything", she cracked at the last part and wiped the tear on her cheek away.

Cat gasped en ran away trying to avoid the discussion taking Robbie with her.

Andre only shook his head in disappointment at Beck, not only for breaking once again jades' already shattered heart, but also because beck knew that Andre has a thing for Tori. "I can't believe it Beck I mean, I thought you were my friend"

"Wha-a? b-but I am your friend, its not like I did it on purpose I mean, I was just caught up in the moment, a-and-"

"Look man just save it, to yourself, you might as well eplain that to Jade" and with that Andre left.

Tori just stood there speechless.

Beck was so pissed, that he suddenly explode in rage "See, did you SEE?,huh, all the damage that you've done in less than one minute!"

"BECK!" Tori growled at him in disbelief. Then he noticed what he just said and soon regretted his words and sudden outburst.

" Sorry, I-I.." he tried explaining himself but was interrupted by Jade.

"No, you're right, then i think there is no need for me to go with you guys on your trip, if you don't want it getting spoiled by the time I set foot on the ship"

"No, no, no Jade wait I didn-…" but it was too late because she marched off with tears in her eyes.

"Great, just great Beck!, tell me, is that the best way to win her back?, huh?" "No, but-.." "But nothing, Now I have to find a way to convince her to come with us, and I only have til tomorrow!" pointed out a very stressed out Tori

" I know, i blew it off badly, but i didn't mean to, please, do what you can to convince her to go.." Beck pleaded,

"Well there is only one person who can help us" tori said, looking a the Little red head approaching them, Beck knew what she was referring to, and nodded in agreement.

"¿Whatty?"

_**Sooo.. how'd u like it so far, is it interesting,? Well the horror, and the excitement always comes at the middle of every story, movie, etc. So please dont give up on this pleaseee….tell me if im understandable cause its my first time writing a fanfic story hehe**_


	3. Ohhhh, Now I get it

**Yeah, I know but before I can explain myself, I'm really, really sorry! Its partly my fault and I want u guys 2 know exactly why, well here is the thing, I'm studying right now for the career of Gastronomy, and well it's a loooottt of work to do, but I'm grateful cuz its deliciously beautiful hehe, well since I recently had a 2 months vacation I got a little lazy, but last week I was just finishing this chapter that I was going to update, but my mistake! U know why, it was raining and there were thunders, lighting, etc. And when I was about to finish, boom the lights went out! And I was like Phooey! Cuz I was about to update, and I was writing for nothing! But now I'm starting all over again I just hope no storm will turn my computer off this time, I hope u Love this chapter**

_**No Body's PoV **_

(Later That day at Jades residence .)

"But Jadeeeyy,,," Cat Pouted as she whined like a little five year old.

"Nah-uh, No, never!, Nunca! Try to understand me cat!, I can't stand another minute with Beck, It's so suffocating!"

"I know its going to be tough, but look at the bright side, you will be able to entertain yourself and have fun with…Me!, Please Jadey, pretty, pretty, pleeeeaaaaseeee!" Cat put on her puppy dog face to see if with that she'll be able to convince jade, but it didn't work

"N.O., NO" Jade exclaimed, " Come on jadey not even for mee?" "No" but then cat started to sniffle and then began to cry "Ugh, Fine I'll go but stop crying, I hate seeing you cry"

"¡YAY! I love you Jadey and I'm very, very happy you are coming with me!" cat hugged jade excitedly

"Yeah, yeah, now let go of me and start helping me pack my stuff, k?"

"Surely doo, oh! Its going to be like a sleepover, we can do our hair and…. " cat kept mumbling things while jade rolled her eyes at Cats childness.

_(MOMENTS LATER AFTER PACKING….)_

"Hey cat, do you mind, if we, ummm… you know..go shoping tomorrow?" jade mumbled the last part.

"Of course I'ld Love to! And may I ask why? Hmmm…?." cat asked suspiciously wiggling her eyebrows making Jade chuckle.

"Well you might think I'm crazy but, I want to buy, some more appealing clothes, you get what I mean, right?" jade told cat.

"Oh yeaah" cat said

"You didn't understand right?" jade asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Nope not really" Cat giggled out ,as always so innocent.

"What I mean is that I want to make guys notice me, and by that I want to buy more sexy clothes, plus serves me to make Beck drool and miss what he lost" Jade added with an evil smirk.

"Ohhhh, now I get it, but you don't need to, you are already beautiful, and he's still head over heels for you plus there's already tons of guys wrapped around your fingers, is just that they are a little scared by you. But you know what?, count me in!"

"Thanks kittycat, and by the way, I love u too." Jade really appreciated cat, that's why she´s being all lovey-dovey at the moment.

"Awwww Jadey, Oh! This one time my brother said that he loved me right after he hit himself with my hairdryer!, Its so true" cat exclaimed

Jade just rolled her eyes, cat never changes, but that's why she loves her so much

**So, u guys liked it? I hope so, don't get desperate, soon will come interesting chapters lets just say that I want them to have a good time for now, cause it wont be pretty further then.**

**So if u see that I've been able to finish this chapter with out any problems (feeew) cross your finger so I will have time to update, please, this semester is really tough for me and I'm kinda stressed out, so please wish that my teachers wont be bugging me out hehe well that's all 4 now! Chao! **


	4. Certainly not the one who I Expected

**Here I am Once agaiiiin…! Hehe hiihii! THANKS To all that are Viewing, visiting, reviewing, Favoriting and following This story it really means a lot to me! I want to give a special thanks to ****karlaserna, helpwolvesandsmile, Guests, kruemellove and scoobygang101! For letting me know how they feel about the story! So here I brought out a new chapter for all of u to enjoy hope u love it**

_**(Sunday evening. No ones P.O.V.)**_

Everybody has already got together and headed out for the time of their lives. Once they set foot on the humongous ship, they couldn't believe that they were actually in it, neither believing that they were about to navegate in it too.

Once they entered their suite/suit _**(or whatever hehe) **_they stood there wide-eyed and opened jaw, feeling as if they were the most luckiest teenagers on the planet. Their suite was huge there were two bedrooms, their own living room with a flat screen Tv, a mini bar and kitchen.

"So you guys, you won't mind at all if we check out the rooms first and let us decide which one we'd want?" suggested Tori signaling the girls while she asked them.

"Yup"

"Sure.. why not"

"Awe man I wanted to choose a bedroom" Yep might of guessed who said that.

"Yay, c'mon let´s go!" exclaimed excitedly cat by grabbing Jade's and Tori's hands and dragging them to the first room at their view, which was across the living room while the other one is near the door.

_**JADE'S P.O.V**_

Seems like it will be worth it after all, I mean what bad can it be….?

_**Mike's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Mike, we are now taking off, when do you think we should start with the plan?" Asked Tony.

"We'll start by Tuesday in the afternoon, while we are very far away from land, now we wouldn't want any police at our tails, do we?" Mike said with an evil smirk.

_**BECK'S P.O.V. **_

'WOW' Was all I could think about I mean the Bedrooms are huge! Is that even possible? yes Beck, it is. There were three Queen sized beds and a bathroom in each room, in the bathroom there were Jacuzzis, a see through showers three luxurious sinks with a very large mirror. (Sighing) If I would've opened the door back then, Jade and I would be enjoying this _Together, _but I screwed up and it's killing me. But I'll do whatever I can to make her forgive me.

_**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**_

" Ahem, the girls and I already made a decision." Tori explained. " And like the room near the door has a HUGE closet" she said emphasizing the word HUGE "I think its convenient for us to have it, dont ya think?" tori said. The guys couldn't help but roll their eyes, it was so typical for the girls wanting a huge closet, since they've brought loads of suitcases full of clothes, make up, etc. But they totally agreed.

"Okay then, let's get settled, and then we can go check out the whole cruise, got it?" Suggested Andre. And everyone nodded in agreement.

**JADE'S P.O.V.**

Cat and Tori already finished getting ready, so that meant I have the bathroom all to myself, so I quickly got in not realizing I forgot to lock the door, oh well, as if I cared. I let the bath tub start filling itself while I undressed myself and soon got in, I started washing myself and began to blow up bubbles, don't tell anyone, but I find it kind of amusing seeing the bubbles floating their way in the air, my back was facing the door, so when I heard someone knock on the door I couldn't see who it was, but as I thought it was cat or tori I let them in.

"Come in" I snapped.

"Um Jade I just wanted to.." My eyes widened in shock when I heard his voice, then I turned my head to see him, I felt my face get red from the embarresment and tried sinking myself further to cover myself with the bubbles.

"Beck, what the heck are YOU doing here!?" I snapped at him.

" Well, I-I, came to, y-you know um, to apologize, from the other day" he studderd.

"What are you waiting for!, turn around!" I yelled at him

"Oh a yeah… sorry… hehe" he turned around blushing.

I got up and covered myself with a towel that only stopped at mid-thigh.

"You can turn around now" I said matter of factly, but a little nervous.

**OMG what's going to happen? Well stay tuned I'll make sure to update soon.**

**¿What did u think about this chapter?**

**¿Did u Like it?**

**¿suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading! : )**


	5. Gotta make her mine, like it or not!

**I'm soooo, sooo, sooooooo sorry if I hadn't updated soon, it's just that I get exhausted from all the work I've been doing from school and stuff, and when I mean exhausted I mean EXHAUSTED, I thought that this career of being a chef was going to be a "piece of cake" but I take my words back, I mean the teacher left us for homework to do index cards with use, price, brand and description of 100 types of major and minor kitchen equipments! And let me tell ya' it ain't easy, I think I'm stressing out a little bit, but I remembered I had a story to do for all of my readers, for everyone that reads my story, Ur the ones that gives me the strength to keep going,(I know I'm cheezey but its truthful) so here ya' go **

_**BECK'S P.O.V**_

_Oh my God_ was the only thing that came through my mind, I mean I knew I was an idiot for letting Jade go. But now I've realized that I'm more than that, I'm a stupid, asswhole and so on.

"Earth to Beck, stop staring at me, and tell me what you came for!" exclaimed jade, I can't deny she looks pretty sexy when she's blushing and upset…

"Ahem well uhh, where can I start…I wanted to apologize for the way I overreacted the other day, and also for trying to kiss tori… I mean. It didn-"

"Just shut it Beck, you can make all the excuses you want, but you can't deny the fact that you were attracted to tori, and I knew it from the beginning!" she stated holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

I took a step forward and she took a step back

"Look Jade, I know it was a huge mistake trying to kiss tori But I did it just to get over you!, not because I felt attracted!" I said ounce again stepping forward

" Yeah, Riiight" she answered sarcastically not believing a word I just said

"Can't you see, that the ONLY ONE I LOVE IS YOU JADE!, I'm addicted to you, you are like a drug that makes me want more and more by the second!" I said a little bit louder, and I took another step while she kept backing up til' there was no more place to go, I saw her tense up a bit

"I'm sorry but YOU were the one who left me remember?" she said emphasizing the word you

"I know, but I've learned my mistake and I want to make it up to you, please Jade, I know this isn't the moment but can you give me one last chance? For us?..." I begged, she looked away, thinking about it

"I-I think it's better if we start off as friends, I need to process everything, I mean, you broke my heart and humiliated me in front of everyone , our friends, on television, and I can't let you get away with it that easily, y'know what I mean?.." she explained, Gosh I couldn't be more happy, so I nodded happily and surprised Jade by hugging her tight, very tight, I didn't let go, I want this to last, even though I'm getting a little soaked from her wet towel and wet hair, ¡YES!

_**JADE'S P.O.V**_

He took me by surprise, but I hugged him back I sort of missed this

Then Cat entered "Hey Jadey what is taking you so lo.. eeek! Sorry didn't mean to,, uhh inter- bye.." I couldn't help but chuckle,

"This doesn't mean we're back together, just to make things clear" I pulled back, smirking of course, he can't resist me.

"Uh yeah, but friends can hug, right?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Well, I suppose they can.." I said thoughtfully

"And also, they can get a kiss from the cheek…May I?" he asked making the most adorable puppy dog eyes making him look so cute.

"Sorry Oliver, but don't get your hopes too high.." I said back with my façade, I started pushing him out of the bathroom " Ohh and by the way, better change that outfit if I were you, byeee" I told him teasingly shutting the door right in his face.

Now where was I, ohh bubble bath, This night turned out pretty well than I have expected…

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

I stood there, a little taken aback by the fact that Jade may have forgiven me, and that I touched her, it's been a long time since I've hold her, and ohh it felt amazing. I hadn't noticed that I was grinning ear to ear, that when I went to the living room the gang was staring at me and started congratulating me

"Woo…someone got bit by th LoooooVe bug!" tori cooed me

"Ohhh One time my brother was bitten by a poisonous spider that he was trying to eat!"

(:_silence_)

"But he's ok now.."

"Uhhh, well, where were we…. Oh Becky, why so wet huh? Did jade attack you with water, haha?" andre asked.

"Don't worry Beck, here cat already told us about your reconciliation" Robbie said

"Ohh no, we were just hugging, 'friends' of course."

"Awwww phoooey, so you're not Bade again?" Cat pouted, she looked adorable when she did that

"Nope, But, there still is a chance, and I am more than willing to win her back" I exclaimed with very much hope in my voice.

"Ahem"…. We turned around, and I swear that my jaw dropped to the floor, and not only mine, how could it possibly not, with what I'm seeing, the girl that I Love was dazzling with a very beautiful dress I have ever seen, it was a black and white strapless dress tight from the chest and flowed by the bottom

"Dang girl, You really look good with that" Andre complimented

"Holy pear pads, you look gorgeous" Robbie said

"Awww" was heard from cat and tori

"Thank you, thank you very much, so are we going to explore this place or what?" says jade blushing a little bit

"Alright let's go then" everybody agreed and started heading towards the door, leaving Jade and I behind

"You are Unique, shall we?, Ladies first" I told her, signaling that she should head out first, taking her hand in mine.

As soon as we headed to the deck of the cruise, every male aboard kept checking Jade out, dog whistling, winking etc, you don't know how I felt my blood boil, They even had the b.. the courage to come and give her their numbers, but yet again this is what I get for letting her go.

_**Mikes P.O.V.**_

"Whoa, Mike you've gotta see this" tony called out to me

"What?" I asked not really understanding what he wanted me to see

"Over there, that raven haired girl, can't you see her?" he said pointing to the screen of one of the cameras

"Oh my god, what a beauty" I exclaim

"Indeed she is… one of a kind.." tony said

"I like her, and I'm gonna make her mine, she has to be mine.." I say

"And how do you think you'll do that?, you don't even know her, and she clearly doesn't know you."

"I'll do anything, I'd even kidnap her if she doesn't want me. But hey, Never once a girl has said no to me, and she won't be the first" I said once again with a lot of confidence, cause I do keep my word, whether she liked it or not.

**Whoop, whoop, well this turned out long**

**Did u like it?**

**Was it plain boring?**

**Was I that bad?, how do I make mike more evil, I didn't feel the evil in him, any suggestions? Well I left you link to see how the dress is like, feel free to see. see ya' til next time bye Ohhh and I Love EMINEM! Haha sorry I felt like expressing it hehe oh and sorry if i spelled wrong hehe**

. /imgres?q=short+dresses&start=188&um=1&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=674&tbm=isch&tbnid=9pUiT19h_M52dM:&imgrefurl= blog/top-5-short-dresses-for-prom-2011/black-and-wite-two-tones-ruched-pleated-short-prom-dresses/&docid=Fcvm2ZV0Xw04aM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Black-And-Wite-Two-Tones-Ruched-Pleated-Short-Prom-Dresses


	6. IMPORTANT AN

THANKS SO MUCH 4ALL UR REVIEWS AND FOR THE ONES WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWS THIS STORY

NOBODY´SFAMOUS! THANKS FOR THE ENTHUSIASEM! IT MEANS A LOT

BUT I'M REALLY SORRY I WON'T BE UPDATING TIL FURTHER NOTICE, CAUSE LIKE I MENTIONED IN MY OTHER STORY I´VE BEEN WORKIING AND STUDYING A LOT AND I BARELY HAVE TIME TO RELAX… BUT MAYBE (DON'T GET UR HOPES TOO HIGH) I´D UPDATE DURING THESE VACATIONS OF EASTER WEEK IDK BUT WISH ME LOTS OF LUCK AND TIME SO THAT I CAN HAVE TIME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER,AND IF I HAVE ENERGY LEFT I MIGHT MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MY STORY TO A TERRIBLE MISTAKE. SOOOO

TIL'´NEXTIME


End file.
